New Mother
"New Mother" is an Extended Universe thread written on February 12, 2015. Summary Full Text 'Warren: '''Warren paused at the side of the bed, smiling down at the swaddled bundle in the arms of the new mother. ''Newborns are so odd-looking, ''she thought. ''In a charming sort of way. ''"Happy birthday, little one." She turned to Asha, gently brushing a hand over her friend’s shoulder. "I brought you some water." '''Asha: '''Asha tore her eyes away from the baby in her arms and looked up at her friend, smiling gratefully. “Thank you, Warren.” '''Warren: '''Warren sat in the wooden chair at the bedside with her elbows on her knees, face propped up in her hands. “Wow,” she said. “You should be proud.” '''Asha: '"Proud?" Asha questioned, shifting the tiny, perfect bundle in her arms. "Of what?" 'Warren: '''Warren smiled. “Yourself. Your daughter. You’re both beautiful and healthy. I’d say you have a lot to be proud of.” '''Asha: '''Asha turned a faint shade of pink at Warren’s kind words. She certainly didn’t feel very beautiful at the moment, she was positive she looked rather awful actually, but Warren was right, her little girl was. She did feel proud of herself. It was a relatively new feeling, but it felt good. “Warren…. d-do you want to hold your goddaughter?” '''Warren: '"Awww yes I do!" Warren leaned forward and kissed the top of Asha’s head before taking the bundle from her arms. "You have a lifetime of spoiling ahead of you, young lady. Lucky for you, you have the best aunt around, eh? We’re going to have so much fun." 'Asha: '''Asha smiled sleepily at the sight. Between Warren and Grey and maybe even Greg (and herself of course), Siri was going to be so loved. And she was so grateful for that. "Where are Grey and Greg?" Asha asked quietly. '''Warren: '"They’re just outside. The midwife didn’t want too many people in here at once." Warren smiled. "Knowing them, they’re probably right outside the door." 'Grey Bergman: '"No, we’re not," Grey said quietly as she opened the door revealing her and Greg waiting right outside. 'Greg Ericson: '"Yes we are." Greg said as he moved past Grey and into the hut to stand next to Warren. "Hey Asha, how are you doing?" 'Asha: '"As good as can be expected, I suppose." She managed a wry smile, a small one, despite her exhaustion. 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey smiled gently as she sat down next to Asha wrapping her arm around the new mother. “Well, I think you look great,” she said, “and my mom told me you did a great job during the childbirth." 'Asha: '''Asha leaned against her friend. She was so tired. “Thanks… your mom is really nice, by the way.” '''Grey Bergman: 'She chuckled hugging Asha close to her. “Yeah, she’s okay,” she said playfully. “I think we can keep her.” 'Ingrid Bergman: '"I heard that, young lady," Grey’s mother, Ingrid Bergman, said with an eyebrow raised to her daughter as she walked into the room with a few blankets with the midwife. "How did you get in here? The midwife shooed you and Greg out." 'Greg Ericson: '“Um,” Greg started. “Well we went in through the front door. I mean it’s not like this is a high security prison or something. Also, Asha’s all done with the labor so we thought it would be alright. I’m sorry that was rude. I didn’t mean it to be I’m sorry.” Greg fumbled out as he turned bright red. 'Ingrid Bergman: '"Oh, relax, Greg dear," Ingrid said gently pushing Grey out of the way as she laid a few more blankets on Asha. "I’m only teasing. It’s alright." 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey couldn’t help but giggle at Greg’s embarrassment. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg glared at Grey and batted her on arm. “Hush you.” He said to her. He put his arm round Warren and looked down at the baby. “She’s so adorable!” He gushed. '''Asha: '''She didn't really want to talk about that part much. And certainly not with him. “I’m fine. Thanks.” Asha said quietly. She wasn’t sure if she could eat anything anyway. She appreciated the thought though. '''Greg Ericson: '"Alrighty then." Greg said smiling at her. "You must be so happy. I mean your Mom now! That’s so awesome! If you ever need any help with her I’m sure all of us would be willing!" 'Asha: 'She smiled again. She wouldn’t exactly say happy. Sure, Siri was beautiful and perfect, but under better circumstances, she’d probably happier. She was barely seventeen. She wasn’t completely ready to be a mother. But she still loved her daughter. “…Warren? Can I have her back?” 'Warren: '''Warren’s gaze quickly shifted to Asha on the bed. “Oh, yeah, sure, sorry….” She gently placed the baby back in Asha’s arms, lingering a moment before sitting down again. Asha had that look in her eyes again. The look that preceded all the talks they’d had, that she got when she withdrew, the look she sometimes got before she cried. The look that meant, ''this should never have happened. ''Warren took Asha’s hand and smiled, an affectionate smile, a reassuring smile, but not wholly happy. "You should rest now." ''But when you feel up for it, there’s something I want to say to you, ''she finished silently. '''Asha: '“…yeah, I think… I think I should…” Asha replied distractedly, cradling Siri close to her. The infant made a soft little noise. She didn’t really want her friends to go. She didn’t want to be alone. But she also didn’t want to cry in front of them and she knew she was going to. 'Warren: '"Okay," Warren said, and prepared to stand. She didn’t move. Her fingers tightened and released on the edge of the chair for a moment. She teased the inside of her lip with her teeth thoughtfully for a moment, then looked up at Grey and Greg. "Could you two heat up some broth please?" She gave Grey a meaningful look and the two disappeared into the hall. Warren turned to Asha. "I know you’re exhausted, but if it’s okay, I’d like to talk to you for a little while." 'Asha: '''Asha looked at Warren, a little confused. “…okay…” '''Warren" '''Warren was quiet for a moment, lost in her own thoughts, or perhaps listening to the silence in the hall until she was satisfied that it was empty. Her gaze found the floor, thoughtfully, and then she turned her head and looked Asha in the eyes, her face open and gentle. "Asha, I love you like a sister, so I’m going to give you some advice, and I hope you’ll listen to me. Do not let this haunt you. Do not let this make you bitter. Siri is yours, she’s beautiful, and she’s going to become her own person as much as you and I are. You love her with every bit of you you can manage. Give her the childhood you wish you had. "It’s okay that you’re scared. I know this isn’t what you wanted to happen. You’ve been through so many hard things, and the fact is, they’re only going to keep coming. Life. Is. Hard. It’s hard and it’s painful and things don’t go the way you want, and there’s nothing we can do to change that. All we are able to change is ourselves. Sometimes you’ll look at her and think about what life could have been like. People can imagine infinite possibilities, and the grass is always greener on the side that’s gone forever." A faint smile crossed the half-breed’s face. "Trust me. I know. "The truth is, the future you expected a year ago is gone and you can’t get it back. But life always gives you something to work with. Let’s see what it’s doled out." Warren gently rubbed Siri’s blanket before turning her gaze back to Asha. "You have me. And you have Grey and you have Greg and you have our families. Everything we have is yours. You have Siri. Any parent that’s worth their salt will tell you that children are gifts, so treat her like one. Don’t worry that you’re not good enough. You’ll learn. Anything worthwhile is scary at first. Being a mother is a big responsibility, but don’t you dare think for one second that you have to do it alone. "I know this isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair, life is real. But if you do it right, one day when you’re all old and wrinkly, you’ll look back and think that you wouldn’t have had it any other way." Warren shrugged, smiling a little. "I have a feeling that you’ll get there." Warren squeezed Asha’s hand affectionately. “That’s it.” '''Asha: '''Asha looked at Warren for a moment before she looked to Siri swaddled in her arms and smiled a little. Her friend was right. Absolutely right. And she knew it. She wouldn’t ever be alone, not with Grey and Greg and Warren. They’d help her give little Siri the best life they could manage. She knew life wasn’t fair. She had known that since she was seven. But it was made easier with friends like hers. Sometimes it still felt like an impossible dream to have people that genuinely cared for her. It was real, though. Very real. And she loved them so much for it. And Warren was the sister she never had. “Warren…” she said quietly. “I love you.” '''Warren: '''Warren grinned and kissed Asha’s temple, smoothing down her hair. “…Thanks.” '''Asha: '''Asha smiled softy. Her friends’ affection was something she had to get used to but it was very appreciated. The little pinkish newborn in her arms shifted a bit and started to whimper, drawing her attention. “Don’t cry. It’s okay.” she touched the child’s little fist gently. “Shhh,” '''Warren: '''Warren smiled. “You’re exhausted. If you want to get some rest, I can stay right here.” '''Asha: '''Asha nodded slowly. “Please?” '''Warren: '“Okay.” Warren scooted the chair closer to the bed and settled into it. She pulled a book from the nearby table and cracked open the cover to reveal worn yellowed pages smeared with ink and charcoal. 'Asha: 'Asha smiled softly and gently lay Siri down beside her. Her friends were amazing. Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Asha Category:Grey Bergman Category:Greg Ericson Category:Warren Category:Siri Category:Ingrid Bergman